Such an arrangement is for example known from DE 10 2004 042 353 A1. In the known sealing arrangement a seal is realized by means of an elastomer sealing disk, from which dome-shaped sealing element sections extending out from the plane of the disk abut to form a seal against the outer surfaces of connecting pin sections which project from the openings of the top plate placed on the piezoactuator. Preferably the contact force for providing the sealing effect here is supplied by an elastic pretensioning of the material of the elastomer sealing disk.
A disadvantage of the known sealing arrangement is that the contact force and thereby the sealing effect is limited by the material properties of the sealing element. In addition there is the danger of this contact force diminishing over time because of a relaxation of the material. Finally a disadvantage which might arise under some circumstances is that the sealing arrangement demands space on the side of the top plate arrangement opposite the piezoactuator.